makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven's Origins
Steven's Origins is a platform game created by The John Studios. It tells the origins of The Spoon Warrior, Steven Star. Story TBA Playable Characters *10 years old Steven Star (Level 1 to 3) *14 years old Steven Star (Level 4 to 7) *19 years old Steven Star (Level 8 to Final Level) *Icy Steven (Beat the game first) Non-Playable Characters *Eric Erdbeere *Marco Mirolli *Pixel Man *Daniela *Cyclone *Joseph D. Francis *Fiona Blazela (9 and 18 years Old) *Bruce Shader - In the third level, Steven went to Hectare Castle without his father. Bruce keeps searching his son, until he founds him inside Hectare Castle and starts to chase him. *Rosa Star - In the second level, Rosa gets mad at her son for the lowest vote on a Math test, and starts to chase him. Levels *Level 1 - Mission: Collect 8 Pages and get to The Principal. *Level 2 - Mission: Run from angered Rosa Star *Level 3 - Mission: Reach to Hectare Castle *Level 4 - Mission: Beat the bully with no weapons *Level 5 - Mission: Reach to the School in under of 1 Minute *Level 6 - Mission: Get out of the Spooky Mansion *Level 7 - Mission: Become the Protector *Level 8 - Mission: Defend Hectare City from The Invaded Cult *Level 9 - Mission: Reach to Jacker's Base *Final Level - Mission: Defeat Jacker *Extra Level - Mission: Defeat Vegas Von Blaster Attacks 10 Year old Steven *Punch - Just a simple punch. If you keep tapping the button, he will make a combo. *Dash Kick - Dashes to the enemy and kicks it. 14 Year old Steven *Punch - Just a simple punch. If you keep tapping the button, he will make a combo. *Dash Kick - Dashes to the enemy and kicks it. This time, it goes faster. *Spoon - He throws a spoon, that does much damage. 19 Year old Steven *Punch - Just a simple punch. If you keep tapping the button, he will make a combo. *Dash Kick - Dashes to the enemy and kicks it so fast. *Slash Wave - Does a slash Wave from his sword. *Dual Pistols - Gets out two Pistols and shoot at the enemy. Icy Steven *Blizzard and Heat Wave Slash - He sends two waves made of ice and fire that does huge damage. *Diamond Shot - He summons a freezing diamond-like spirit, and launches forward. This captures the enemy for 4 seconds. *Flight - He flies into the sky in 8 directions until 5 seconds. Power Ups *Power Band - Increases Strength of his attacks. It wears off for 10 seconds. *Iron Armor - Increases Defense from the enemy's attack. It wears off for 10 seconds. *Speed Shoes - Increases Speed. It wears off for 10 seconds. Enemies Level 1 to 3 *Bully (Level 1 to 4) *Teacher (Level 1) *Janitor (Level 1 to 4) *Rosa Star (Level 2) *Tough Guy (Level 1 to 5) *Bruce Shader (Level 3) *Hectare Guard (Level 3) Level 4 to 7 *Ghost (Level 6) *Park Ranger (Level 5) *Biker (Level 5) *Skateboarder (Level 5) *Trainer Guardian Alberto (Level 7) Level 8 to Final Level *Invader (Level 8 to 9) *Explender (Level 8 to 9) *Clawer (Level 8 to 9) *Alpha and Omega (Level 9) *Invader Guardian (Level 9) *Jacker the Demon Robot (Final Level) Extra Level *Vegas Von Blaster Devolopment Reception TBA Trivia * Category:Video Games Category:Platform Games Category:The John Studios